All I Have to Give
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda finally returns home from London 10 years after she left. She comes home for three reasons. Reason 1 is so that her daughter can meet her Dad. Reason 2 is because she is sick and reason 3 is to get away from an abusive ex. Will she be okay?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was going through one of my old notebooks that I use to write in and came across this story… I started it like seven years ago or more… LOL… I use to love Beverly Hills 90210 the original one and I just loved Brenda and Dylan and wasn't happy with how things turned out there… This story will have the original characters in it plus Val… Let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210… If I did then Brenda and Dylan would have ended up together…

Brenda looked over at her daughter as the plane started its descent into LAX. She was nervous but was trying to hide it from her daughter. She came home for three reasons. The most important reason was that she needed to let Dylan meet his daughter. The second reason was because she was sick and wanted to be surrounded by her family. And the final reason is she wanted to put a continent between her and her abusive ex. As the wheels of the plane touched down she took in a deep breath. Only one person knew she was coming home and that she had a daughter.

Once the plane landed Brenda looked over at her daughter and said "Deanna are you ready to go see your Uncle for the first time?"

Deanna looked at her mom and gave her a smile. "I still can't believe you haven't told Uncle Brandon about me Mom. How is he going to react when Aunt Val drop us off at your old house?"

Brenda smiled at her daughter. "I know sweetheart but I did what I thought was best. He's still best friends with your Dad and I didn't want your Dad finding out about you that way."

Deanna nodded. "It will be okay Mom. Even if nobody is happy that you're home you have Aunt Val and me. We will help you through this."

Brenda sighs and nods her head. "I know honey I'm just not sure that this is the right thing to do after all these years. I mean you're ten now but yet you act so much older than you are."

Deanna chuckled at that. "Mom it will be fine. Now let's go meet Aunt Val. I still can't believe she stayed here even after everything that went down years ago."

Brenda laughed. "Well sweetheart you know your aunt. At least now she is finally happy."

Deanna nodded and waited on her Mom to catch up to her as they walked through the airport. Even though she knew her Mom was very sick she had a hard time remembering that her Mom isn't as fast as she was six months ago. God she couldn't believe that it was only six months ago that they found out what was wrong with her Mom. She smiled though when she saw her Aunt Val and ran over to her and threw her arms around her.

"Hey baby I'm so happy that you guys are finally home. How is your Mom doing?" Val said. She kept her eye on Brenda as she made her way over to Deanna and her. She couldn't help but notice how much weight Brenda has lost and how slow she was moving. She hoped that Brenda was ready to tell everyone at once because Val had told Brandon to call a meeting but didn't tell him why.

Deanna smiled up at Val and said "She isn't doing good at all Aunt Val. She's trying to act like she is but I can see right through it. She should have went into the hospital but she wanted to come here instead."

Val nodded. "After we get her home and let her see everyone I'll make sure she goes to the hospital here sweetie. She'll be alright you have to believe that."

Deanna smiled and said "I do but I hate seeing her like this."

Val nodded and said "Well Brenda it's good to see you. Let's get your luggage and head home."

Brenda shook her head. "We didn't bring any luggage. I will need to go shopping later today for Deanna and me."

Val nodded although in her head she was thinking there was no way in hell she was going to let Brenda go shopping so she said "Alright then let's get you home."

Brenda gave a sad smile at that but followed slowly behind Val and Deanna. She took in a short breath because right now it caused her to take in a deep breath. Even if nobody was going to be happy to see her it did feel good to be home. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw that Val had parked close to the front door of LAX in the pickup zone. She wasn't sure if she would be able to walk much further. It has taken all of her energy just to get this far.

Val looked over at Brenda who was in the passenger seat with her eyes closed. She was real worried about her. She knew that when they got home she was going to have to get someone to carry her in. She saw that Brenda's nose was starting to bleed and she swore. She quickly found something and put it up to Brenda's nose and held it there while she drove with one hand and thankfully twenty minutes later she was pulling into the driveway of the Walsh's house.

She looked back at Deanna and said "You can either stay out here with your Mom or you can come in with me while I get someone to carry your Mom honey. But I need to hurry now."

Deanna looked at her Mom and saw that her nose was bleeding and has been for a while and jumped out of the car which gave Val her answer. She followed behind Val who ran to the house. She knew this wasn't how she wanted to meet her Uncle but she needed to be with Val because seeing her Mom like that just about killed her.

Val ran up to the house and inside. She found everyone sitting in the living room and saw all their eyes turn towards her as she ran in followed by Deanna. She heard people gasp but didn't pay any attention to them.

"One of you need to come out to my car quick. Brenda needs help in and she can't walk. Plus her nose hasn't stopped bleeding in about twenty five minutes." Val said out of breath. She wasn't surprised when Steve, David, and Brandon all jumped up and ran out of the house. She leaned up against the wall and pulled Deanna to her. She knew that Deanna was worried and right now she needed to give her comfort.

Kelly looked at Val and said "What's wrong with Brenda? Who is the girl?"

Val lost any patience she had and snapped "None of your business right now Kel. My first priority is my God daughter and the woman who is like a sister to me."

Kelly sat back at that because her and Val had become closer over the last couple of years and she wasn't sure why Val snapped at her. Then again she couldn't really blame Val since Kelly hasn't been in contact with Brenda for almost five years now. She knew that she was a horrible friend. She gasped when she saw Brandon come in the front door with Brenda in his arms. She couldn't believe that this was the same Brenda from years ago.

Brandon was shocked at how bad his sister looked. He had just talked to her a week ago and she never said anything about being sick or something being wrong. Hell she never even told him she was finally coming home. He carried her inside and saw that the couch was still full with people sitting on it and he glared at them. Right now he didn't care if he hurt anyone's feelings. All that mattered what that he made sure his sister was alright.

"Can't you even move off the damn couch?" Brandon barked out.

Once they were off the couch Brandon carefully walked over and laid Brenda down on it. He noticed how pale she was. He also noticed how thing and gaunt looking she was. He knew then that something was drastically wrong with his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

As soon as her Mom was laid down on the couch Deanna rushed over and fell to her knees beside the couch and said "Mom. Come on Mom you need to wake up. Please Mom wake up."

Deanna heard everyone gasp at that and looked around. She had forgotten that the only one who knew she was Brenda's daughter was Val. She looked at Val who came over and stood beside her.

Brandon looked up from where his eyes were glued to his sister to the girl who had called her Mom and said "How is Brenda your Mom? I would have known if she would have had a child."

Deanna glared at Brandon and said in a cold voice "You may have made it a point to call Mom every so often in the last ten years but did you ever come to London to see her? No you didn't. If you did you would have known that she had me. She didn't tell you because she didn't want to tell you over the phone. She made Val promise not to tell any of you either. You act like you freaking care now but where in the hell have you all been in the last ten years? I'll tell you where you've been. You've been anywhere but being a true friend. Why Mom wanted to come back here I will never understand!"

Brandon's mouth dropped open that that. He couldn't believe that the little girl had just told him off. As he stared at her he realized that she was indeed Brenda's daughter but yet she also looked like someone else he knew but at that second he couldn't put his finger on who it was. He shook his head and looked back down at his sister. He felt regret at never going to see her.

"Come on Sis you need to wake up now." Brandon said.

Val finally remembered and looked at Deanna. "Where are her pills at honey?"

Deanna thought about it for a minute and then ran out to the car. She saw a man getting out of a car but didn't pay him any attention. She just needed to get her Mom's pills. Once she had them in her hand she ran back into the house only slightly registering that the man was coming in behind her.

She rushed back over to her Mom and dropped down to her knees and looked at her Uncle and said "Can you get her mouth opened please. I need to get this pill in her. I will also need a glass of water."

Kelly jumped up and said "I'll get the water."

Dylan saw the girl running back into the Walsh house like something was wrong so he quickened his footsteps. He didn't even know why he had to come over here other than the fact that Brandon had called and said we all needed to be at the house today for a surprise. He walked in the open door and saw Kelly run from the room and come back not even a minute later with a glass of water.

He leaned against the entry way to the living room and stared at the scene in front of him. He saw the girl, Val, Brandon, Kelly, and the rest of the gang leaning over someone on the couch and he couldn't tell who it was. Before he even took a step forward his world came crashing down around him.

Brandon lifted Brenda's head up a little and got her mouth open so his niece could put the pill in it and then he sighed in relief when Kelly put the water up to Brenda's mouth pouring some in to make sure the pill went down her throat and said "Come on Brenda you need to wake up. You're scaring everyone. Come on Bren please."

He heard a gasp from behind him and he turned his head towards the sound and he saw Dylan standing there with shock all over his face. He didn't have time to worry about him though because just then his sister started moaning. He let out another sigh of relief and turned his head back towards his sister.

"Mom, mom can you hear me?" Deanna asked. She blew a breath out when her Mom's eyes finally opened and she looked at her.

Dylan's heart sped up when he heard the girl he didn't know calling Brenda mom. He couldn't take it any longer and he stepped forward and he paled when he saw how thin and pale Brenda was. He felt his heart breaking all over again as he took in her gauntness. He didn't know what to say if anything so he just stood behind Brandon and looked down at the woman who has had his heart since High School.

Brenda blinked at the brightness then looked at her daughter and saw how scared she looked and whispered "It's okay baby. I'm alright."

Deanna nodded and Brandon said "What in the hell is going on Brenda?"

Benda's head turned towards Brandon and she saw all of the concern and worry he was feeling in his eyes and she said "Brandon stop looking at me like I'm about to die. I won't lie to you and say it isn't possible that I could die because it is. What I will tell you is that I was diagnosed with something and have been getting treatment for the last six months."

Brandon growled and said "What have you been getting treatments for, for the last six months? Why haven't you told me? Why Brenda? And why am I just now finding out about my niece?"

Brenda swallowed and then took in a short breath. "I was diagnosed with a brain tumor Brandon. I was getting really bad migraines and I finally went and saw a Doctor. I came back home because I'm going to be seeing one of the best specialist in the world and because I wanted my daughter to be around family if anything went wrong. As for why I didn't tell you about Deanna it's very simple. I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I didn't want you telling her father before I had the chance to tell him."

Brandon's mouth dropped open at that because he automatically knew who his niece's father was with those words. He looked over his shoulder at Dylan and saw the shock on Dylan's face.

Dylan couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't believe that she had a child by someone else. It never crossed his mind that the child could be and was his own flesh in blood. He didn't hear the end of what Brenda had said to Brandon because if he did he wouldn't have done what he did next.

"Next time you want me to come over someone make sure that the slut isn't here for me to see." Dylan said. He heard the gasps from everyone but didn't care. He just wanted to hurt Brenda as much as he was hurting right now. He turned on his heel and walked out of the house fast. He had to get away before he said more. Only later will it occur to him that Deanna could be and probably was his child.

Brenda didn't even know Dylan was there until the words he said. She paled even further and tried to get up but she was pushed back down by several hands. She couldn't believe that Dylan had called her a slut. That hurt more than the pain in her head did which was saying something because the pain in her head was extraordinary. She closed her eyes as the pain washed over her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews… I also want to thank those who have reviewed that I can't send review replies too… I would like to address one thing though… For those who think that Dylan was out of character in calling Brenda a slut I know he was… I made him that way for a reason… Those of you who have been either really hurt and angry know that a lot of times you say things in the heat of the moment that you normally wouldn't say… Hence why Dylan said what he did… He was hurt and angry and didn't stop to think before he opened up his mouth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210… If I did once again Dylan and Brenda would have gotten married!

Deanna's head was about to explode with anger because of what that man had just said to her Mom. After giving her Mom's head a kiss she quickly stood up and pushed through Val and her Uncle Brandon and ran outside. She saw the guy getting in his car and she ran towards him. She got there for he could even close his door.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? What in the hell possessed you to tell a woman who could be dying that she is a slut? My mom is no slut. And if you would open up you damn eyes you would know that I'm your child Dylan!" Deanna yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dylan stared at the girl in shock and got back out of his car. He actually looked at her and could tell that in some ways she did remind him of him but he refused to believe it. He was so damn sure that Brenda would have told him if she was pregnant by him. He didn't stop to think that the one time Brenda did actually come back to L.A. to tell him something important she caught him in bed with Kelly.

"You're not my daughter. There is no way Brenda would keep the fact that she is pregnant from me." Dylan stated firmly.

Deanna snorted and glared at her so called father. "Oh really? So have you conveniently forgotten about the fact that she came all the way from London to see you and found you in bed with Kelly the whore? Or do you remember that but don't want too? It's your own fault she kept me from you, you know? If you wouldn't have been such a jerk and a player and tear her heart out as much as you have then you would have known about me. You know the funny thing? Mom was always upfront to me about you. Even when she told me what happened between you and her and Kelly she always told me that you were a good guy. Now I wonder if it is the medicine she is talking about. Just leave we don't need you. I don't know why Mom thought I should meet you even if she does die. I don't want anything to do with you."

Dylan's mouth fell open as he listened to the girl who claims she is his daughter. His heart started beating faster in his chest as he recognized the truth in her words. He felt ashamed even more now than he did as he walked out of the Walsh's house. He wondered if Brenda would ever forgive him or ever be able to forgive Kelly. He watched in silence as the girl ran back into the house but decided he needed to get out of here to clear his head before he ended up saying even more that he would regret. He got in his car and pulled out. He knew he would be back he just wasn't sure when.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Deanna made her way back into the house and wasn't surprised that her father didn't come in. She heard his car peel off and shook her head. How her Mom could defend him she doesn't know and doesn't want to know. She would never get it that was for sure.

When she got back inside Val looked at her and said "Do you feel better now honey?"

Deanna gave her aunt a small smile and said "Actually yes I do."

Valerie nodded and looked back at Brenda. "How are you feeling now?"

Brenda gave a dry little laugh. "I feel like I have been run over by a Mack truck. Besides that I just got called a slut so yeah I'm feeling wonderful."

Valerie chuckled a little and said "Well at least you're home now and with people who love you and care for you."

Brenda sighed and looked around. She saw David, Donna, Steve, a woman she didn't know, her brother and then one of the people she didn't really want to see of course which is Kelly. She could have done without seeing Kelly anytime soon. She still had a lot of residual anger towards her.

She nodded and looked at her brother and said "I've missed you."

Brandon smiled a little and said "I've missed you too Sis. We need to get you to a Doctor though."

Brenda shook her head. "No we don't. I have an appointment tomorrow with one of the top neurologist in the United States. I'll be fine until then."

Brandon looked like he didn't believe Brenda but sighed and said "Fine you win. But if you start feeling bad at anytime I want you to tell me. I just got you back Bren I don't want to lose you now."

Brenda gave Brandon a sad smile. "I'm trying Bran I really am. I just don't know how much more fight I have left in me. I'm tire ding out and I don't know if I have energy left to fight."

Deanna sucked in a breath at that and said "Mom you have to keep fighting. I can't lose you."

Brenda looked over at Deanna and gave her a small smile. "I'm going to keep fighting Sweetheart. I'm trying I really am. Maybe being here will help me even more."

Deanna bent down and hugged her Mom gently and said through her tears "I love you Mom. You can't give up no matter how much you want too. You'll get better I know you will."

Brandon was having a hard time swallowing and he pulled his new niece into his arms and hugged her tightly and said "Shh baby girl it'll be alright. We won't let your Mom give up. I swear to you we won't."

Deanna sniffled and hugged Brandon back as tightly as she could. She felt as if he was her lifeline right now.

Donna who had tears in her eyes from hearing everything said "You're Uncle Brandon is right sweetie. We won't let your Mom go without a fight. We all just got her back and there is now way in hell we're losing her now. I may not have been the friend I should have been for the last ten years but that changes now."

David nodded and walked over to Brenda and bent down and kissed her head and said "Welcome home Brenda. It's good to have you home and Donna, Deanna and Brandon are all right. We're not letting you go without a fight. So you just get the energy from somewhere babe because you have a lot of years left in you to live."

Brenda gave a watery chuckle and said "It's good to be home even if I came back because I'm sick. I've missed you guys."

Kelly who was standing in the background took a step forward and whispered "Even me Brenda?"

Brenda looked over at Kelly and felt all the anger go out of her and she nodded and whispered back "Yes, even you Kelly."

Kelly smiled and dropped down to the ground beside the couch and hugged Brenda but made sure that she hugged her gently and she whispered "I'm so sorry for everything Brenda."

Brenda smiled and hugged Kelly back and even kissed her on the head and whispered back "All is forgiven now Kel. Don't worry about it."

Kelly nodded but didn't let Brenda go. She was afraid that if she did then she would lose it and she had to stay strong for Brenda and everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… This chapter will be short…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

After speeding away from Casa Walsh Dylan decided to just drive around. He loved the freedom he felt driving his Porsche with the top down and right now he felt he needed the freedom. He had so much running through his mind he wasn't sure if his mind would ever be straight again.

His feelings and emotions were all over the place. He felt happiness, sadness, anger, love and hate all at once. He couldn't even tell where one ended and another began. He was that messed up. What he wanted more than anything was a drink but he gave that up years ago. He didn't want to turn into his father.

He drove up to the lookout that he hasn't been to in years because of the memories it brings him. He has always loved Brenda and he still loved her which is one of the reasons why he lashed out at her today. He was hurt and angry. As he leaned his head back onto his seat he closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he hasn't loved Brenda and now he may lose her without fully making her his. He didn't like the hurt that he felt with that thought.

He thought about what the girl said to him and his heart broke. He knew that the girl was telling him the truth. When he looked at her he could tell what features she had of Brenda and what features she had of him. He was just angry that Brenda had kept his daughter from him for so long. Though if he really wanted to analyze it he couldn't blame Brenda for it. He was the one who messed up ten years ago just like he once again messed up today.

He wanted nothing more than to drive back there and tell Brenda how he felt but he knew her well enough to know that she would be hurt right now and wouldn't listen to him. He knew her well enough to know that he had to give her a little time to get over the latest hurt he had inflicted on her. He just hoped that he had time to give her. He knew he had to think of some way to make Brenda realize that they belonged together and no longer apart.

He stayed sitting in his car overlooking the bluff as he thought about Brenda and thought about the daughter he now knew he had. He smiled as he thought about Brenda being pregnant. He wished that he would have seen her pregnant. He would bet anything that she looked beautiful pregnant. He vowed to himself right then and there as the sun set and he watched it that as soon as Brenda was better he would find a way to make his thoughts become a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you all like the story… This chapter is short but now we get to see what Brenda is thinking and feeling about being home!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

After letting Kelly go Brenda settled back into the couch and closed her eyes. She let all her thoughts and feelings come to the forefront of her mind. She was tired of trying to hold them back.

If she was honest she would admit that she was afraid. She was afraid that she wouldn't beat this tumor that she had. She was afraid that she wouldn't be around to see her daughter grow up. Most of all she was afraid that if and when she died that her daughter would be alone beside Valerie and Brandon.

She was hurting from the words that Dylan uttered before he left earlier. She still couldn't believe that he had called her a slut. She felt a pain in her heart as she thought about the words he said to her. She knew that he was hurt but she couldn't understand how he could say what he did so easily. She understood it was probably the hurt making him talk like that to her but it didn't mean she could and would forgive him so easily.

She loved Dylan so much that sometimes it caused her physical pain. She hated that she still loved him as much today as she did when she first started dating him over twelve years ago. She wasn't sure if the fact that he had this much power over her was a good thing or not. She just knew that she wanted him by her side as she went through everything she was bound to go through.

She didn't want to die but she knew that if she ended up dying in the end then she at least wanted the chance to have everything the way it was years ago. She wanted Dylan in her life and she wanted to be in his arms. She needed to feel the love he had for her and she wanted him to feel the love she had for him. She knew she didn't want to die without making him understand how much she still loved him and has always loved him. She couldn't and wouldn't do that. She just had to find a way to make him see how much he meant to her and how much he has always meant to her even after everything the two of them have been through together.

As she thought about her daughter she wondered if her daughter would ever fully understand why she has kept her a secret from her father for so long. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she made a mistake in keeping Deanna from Dylan for so long. She only did it because she thought she was protecting both Deanna and Dylan. She knew that she would have to eventually tell Dylan the real reason why she kept Deanna from him but she wasn't sure if it was safe yet to tell him.

As she was thinking she started to get tired. She fell asleep with a slight smile on her face and with Dylan in her thoughts.

* * *

AN: Hi all I'm Randy and I'm Crystal's brother. I edited this chapter for her. I know that my sister has deep feelings and you can tell that with this chapter. I remember watching her write this out the other day and when I asked her why she was crying she said she was crying because she has felt the same way that Brenda does in this chapter. I asked her why she wrote chapters that made her cry and her answer astounded me. She said she writes chapters like this because it helps her get a better grip on her feelings and thoughts. She says that after writing a chapter like this one that she feels better about what life has dealt her. For the reader named Me if you're going to review my sister's stories please watch what you say. I don't like seeing her creeped out or freaked out. I hope that you all like this chapter as much as I did.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… Now we have Brandon's thoughts on his sister being home…

Author's Note: Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I am posting this for her because she can't post it herself. Earlier today on her way to somewhere she was in a car accident and her car rolled. As I know more information I will let everyone else know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Brandon couldn't believe that his sister was finally home where she belonged. He just wish that it was under different circumstances. He wasn't quite sure what to do or think at this point. All he knew is that he would make sure that his sister was alright. He would do anything in his power to make sure that she got through this.

He looked down and saw the soft smile on her face and her even breathing and he knew that she was asleep. He looked around and saw that everyone was fighting back tears at the news she had delivered to them so calmly. He also could tell from the look on their faces that they weren't going to let her go without a fight.

He looked back down at his sister and he vowed that she would make it through this alive. There was no way in hell he was getting her back just to lose her again. He was going to make sure she got through this.

As he looked at her sleeping peacefully he felt guilty because in the last ten years yes he had called her but he hadn't once went and saw her. If he would have he would have known that he had a niece. Hell if he would have called her more regularly he would have known she was sick and made her come home sooner.

As he looked at her he couldn't believe that this was the same sister who had left L.A. ten years ago. She looked like she hasn't ate in years and her face had lost the fullness it had. She looked so thin laying there on the couch. She looked like a good strong wind would blow her over. He decided then and there that he was going to have to call his parents and also make sure that Brenda ate.

He still couldn't fathom the fact that he didn't know he had a niece. He was happy that he had a niece and he knew that once Dylan calmed down he would realize that Deanna was his daughter but until then Brandon vowed to himself he would play Uncle and Father all in one. He wouldn't let his niece see how badly it hurt to see Brenda like this. He had to be strong for his sister, for Deanna and for everyone else. If he wasn't strong he knew that this could break him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes… They mean a lot… Unfortunately all of the chapters I had done for this story were lost with my other laptop in the accident so I'm have to rewrite… They got me pretty hopped up on pain meds so the chapters may be a little short for a while but hey at least I'm updating… Special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me… Okay one more short chapter… This chapter will show Deanna's thoughts and feelings…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Deanna smiled when she saw that her Mom had fallen asleep. She was actually happy that her Mom had finally fallen asleep. The last two days she knew for a fact that her Mom hadn't slept more than an hour or two. She hoped that her mom would sleep for a while now because she needed it and so did her body.

She looked around and saw her Uncle Brandon was looking at her and she sent him a smile. She knew that she would end up being close with him. She knew that he would be the one to help her through this.

She looked around and saw everyone else looking at her Mom in concern. She wasn't sure if coming back here had been the right thing to do up until now. Now she knew that it had been the right thing to do. Her mom may have not seen these people in years but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they all loved her mom deeply and dearly still no matter what had happened in the past.

She spared a thought for the man she knew who was her father. She wondered if he would ever realize that she was indeed his daughter but she also wondered if he would be there for her and her Mother. She was pretty sure that he would but she wasn't one hundred percent certain of it. She could have sworn that she saw love in his eyes for her Mom. She just hoped that he would come around. She knew that her Mom needed him now more than she ever had needed him in her life. She could even admit that she was going to need him too even though she knew her Uncle would be right there to help her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hehehehehe… And another chapter… While this chapter may be short it is the long awaited chapter! So enjoy! Oh and yea a special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan pulled back into the driveway of the Walsh house and shut his car off. He sat in his car for a few minutes trying to get the words he wanted to say straight in his head. He was nervous and he couldn't remember a time he had ever been nervous when it came to Brenda. Well that wasn't true. He remembered that he had been nervous the night of the Spring Dance even though he didn't show it. He smiled as he thought about that night.

He finally got out of his car and made his was slowly up to the door. Before he could even knock on the door it was pulled open by Brandon who stepped outside and shut the door.

"If you're here to make Brenda feel even worse than what she already does then you can leave Dylan. I love you like a brother but right now I refuse to let my sister be upset. Especially since she just fell asleep not even thirty minutes ago." Brandon said.

Dylan shook his head. "I'm sorry man I didn't mean what I said earlier. It was all just a shock. At first I thought that Brenda had, had a child with another man and it cut me deeply. I didn't think that even after all of these years I would still love her or be in love with her but God Brandon seeing her today I realized that I'm just as in love with her today as I was back then."

Brandon looked at Dylan and saw the truth shining bright in his friend's eyes and nodded. "You do know that Deanna is your child don't you? You should know better after all this time. You should have known that Brenda wouldn't have went from you to someone else straight after. My God D that girl in there looks more like you than she does Brenda."

Dylan nodded. "I know that now man. But I was just too hurt earlier to realize anything. I drove around and then went and parked at the lookout where Brenda and I would always go together if and when we needed time to just the two of us. I knew that Deanna was mine even before I left here earlier but I still needed time to think. I just got Brenda back well we all did and I don't want to lose her."

Brandon smiled and said "Brother we aren't going to lose her Dylan. There is too many of us that are going to fight for her. And you know my sister. She'll fight until the bitter end and you know just as I do that she isn't going to give up no matter what she goes through."

Dylan nodded and said "Can we go in now? I won't wake her up I swear but I need to see her."

Brandon nodded and led the way in and as soon as they entered the house Deanna was in front of them and she looked up at Dylan and said "You came back."

Dylan gave the girl he knew to be his daughter a sad smile. "Yes, I came back. I'm sorry for what I said to you and your Mom earlier. I was just hurting."

Deanna smiled a little. "I know and I could tell. I'm sorry for what I said outside. Can we start over?"

Dylan grinned and nodded and pulled Deanna in for a hug and kissed her head and then walked into the living room and knelt down by the couch and grasped a sleeping Brenda's hand in his and whispered "I love you Bren. You have to be alright. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow you all sure keep a girl hoppin with all of the reviews! LMAO! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me! Okay one more chapter of just thoughts but now we're going to see what Dylan thinks and feels as he watches Brenda sleep… Then the next chapter will have dialogue again… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor by the couch holding Brenda's hand and looking at her. He just knew that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He would make sure that she got through this. There was no way that he was losing her for forever. He knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to survive even with the daughter he knew he now had.

As he watched Brenda sleeping he couldn't help but wonder if she had ever found someone else. He hoped with his whole heart that she hadn't. He knew that he had messed up ten years ago but not a day went by that he didn't think of her or wonder what she was doing. Occasionally he had even flown over to London to watch her in one of the plays but yet he made sure that she never knew he was there.

His eyes raked up and down her way too thin body and he vowed that he would make sure she started eating. He took in her too pale face and vowed that he would make sure she got out in the sun a little bit. He hated seeing his Brenda like this. He felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. He wanted no he needed her to get better.

As he continued to watch her sleep he smiled a little. Even with being too thin and too pale she was still as beautiful as ever to him. He knew that once she gained a little more weight and got come color in her face that she would be even more beautiful. He couldn't and he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. To him she was his everything. It was in that second that he realized that no matter what he had done through the years even his marriage to Toni even though her death hurt him that he has never loved anyone the way he loves Brenda. He was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Brenda Walsh and he always has been and always would be.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So now we are finally back to some dialogue between everyone… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Kelly, Brandon, Valerie, Donna, David, Steve, Deanna and Dylan all just sat around the living room keeping an eye on Brenda and talking.

"Do you think Mom will be alright?" Deanna finally asked. It was the question that has been weighing on her mind for so long and she finally voiced her fear. She knew better than anyone that keeping something inside like that would tear a person up.

Dylan looked over at his daughter and saw the worry, concern, and fear in her eyes and he said "I'll make sure that she is. We'll make sure that she has the best Doctor's. She can beat this honey and we'll make sure of it."

Brandon nodded and looked at his niece. "You're father is right sweetie. We won't let your Mom give up. We all love her too much. In fact I have an idea."

At that everyone's head snapped towards Brandon and Kelly said "What is your idea baby?"

Brandon smiled. "I think we should call Andrea. She is a Doctor after all and she will be able to help us understand what it is Brenda needs. Plus I think it would be a big plus to have someone helping on her case that Brenda actually knows and trust."

Everyone smiled and nodded at that. They all agreed that it would probably help Brenda so Brandon got up and went to make the call leaving everyone else to talk among themselves.

Kelly looked at the sleeping Brenda and sighed. "I wished we would have known sooner then we could have done something to help her. Maybe if we had known it wouldn't have gotten this bad."

Deanna looked over at Kelly and said "Aunt Kelly you can't blame yourself. Mom mad Aunt Val and me both swear not to tell anyone. She was afraid that you all would look at her differently or treat her differently. Besides that she thought that she was getting better but it seems as if instead of getting better she has gotten worse."

Valerie nodded. "She didn't want anyone to know including Jim and Cindy. She hates it when people worry about her. What she has never seem to gotten through her head is that we all worry about her anyways because we love her. You all know how hard headed and stubborn Brenda is and can be. When she found out that she had a tumor she tried to hide her head in the sand. Now she can't do that anymore so we have to move forward from here. Looking back isn't going to do any of us any good. We need to focus on the here and now and get Brenda through this."

Donna nodded. "I agree with Deanna and Val. We can't blame ourselves because if we do then we are not helping Brenda at all. Right now she needs all of our love and support."

Dylan looked at the woman he loved with pain in his eyes and then he looked back at everyone else. "I don't know about you all but I do know that when it comes time for her Doctor's appointments that I for one am going with her. She's not going to go through this alone any longer."

Kelly nodded. "I'll be going too. She is going to need all the support we can give her."

Donna nodded. "I'm right there also."

Valerie smiled. "I sure as hell am going. Brenda's always been like a sister to me and helping me through things. Now it's time to repay everything she has ever done for me."

David smiled as he said "I'll be there too. She was always there when I needed someone to talk too now it's my turn to be there for her."

Steve looked at everyone and said "I will most definitely be there. She'll need some kind of comic relief."

Everyone laughed at that and Deanna said "She has never let me go with her before but this time she isn't shutting me out. I may only be ten years old but I'm a lot smarter than my age. I'm tired of her not telling me things. I want to be there too."

Dylan glanced at his daughter. "If that is what you want honey then that is what you will get. You're right you shouldn't be shut out. You have a right to know what is going on with your Mom."

Deanna smiled at her Dad and then shocked him by saying "Thank you Daddy."

Dylan's heart stopped in his chest when he heard his daughter call him Daddy. He loved the sound of that word coming from her. It hit him like a ton of bricks then that he really was a father. He had a daughter with the woman that he loved. If he was lucky maybe they would eventually have another child if she could after all the treatment that she had to go through.

"What are you thinking so heavily about Dylan?" Kelly asked. She had watched the emotions flicker over his face even as he smiled.

Dylan looked from Deanna to Kelly and finally said "It just hit me that I really am a father. I mean after I left here I knew that I was but hearing Deanna call me Daddy just made it all the more real for me. I'm a father and the mother of my child is the one woman who has always had my heart even when I didn't realize it."

Kelly chuckled a little bit. "You know Dylan even when we were together I always thought that eventually you would end up with Brenda. I'm just sorry that it took all this to make you realize it. I'm just sorry for all the years we have all wasted by not being in her life. At least now we are all finally back together again."

Dylan nodded but didn't say anything because in that minute Brenda's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and breathed "You came back."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is short… I want to show Brenda's thoughts on seeing Dylan when she woke up… Enjoy! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda couldn't believe that Dylan was here again. She had been so sure that when he left earlier that he wouldn't come back. Now that she saw that he was here she thought she was dreaming. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was like life was breathing back into her with him just being near.

As she looked into his eyes she saw a love shining for her that she never thought she would see again. She couldn't believe that after all this time that he still loved her like she loved him. But yet the more she stared into his eyes the more she believed just that. She saw him a smile a little at her and her heart started beating faster and faster. She knew then that she would never stop loving him if she hadn't stopped loving him by now.

She looked around and saw that Brandon, Donna, Valerie, Deanna, David, and Steve were all watching the interaction between her and Dylan even if she hadn't said a word. She smiled as she realized that they all looked as if they approved of what she had just finally figured out for herself.

She looked back at Dylan once more and saw that he was staring at her intensely. Before she could stop herself or before she even thought about it she raised her hand up and wrapped it around Dylan's head and pulled his head down to her and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: YAY Brenda and Dylan kissed! Wooohooo! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this chapter up…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan couldn't believe that Brenda was kissing him. He felt as if he was in heaven. Her lips felt as good on his as he remembered but yet at the same time her lips on his felt even better than he remembered. He gave in for a minute and kissed her back before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Of course I came back. Did you really think that I wouldn't?" Dylan said. He couldn't take his eyes from hers. It was as if he was falling in love with her all over again.

Brenda licked her lips and sighed when she saw Dylan's eyes follow her tongue. "I wasn't sure if you would or not Dylan. You were very angry with me when you left earlier. I had hoped that you would come back but I wasn't going to hold my breath waiting on you to come back."

Dylan just looked at Brenda and forgot about other people being in the room with them. "Brenda I was angry because I had thought that you moved on. When I saw you and then saw that you had a daughter I thought you had finally quit loving me not that I didn't deserve it. I know that I don't deserve your love Brenda but I love you."

Brenda gave Dylan a slight smile. "I love you too Dylan. I've never stopped loving you. If I stopped loving you it would be as if I stopped breathing. I need to love you just like I need to breathe to live."

Dylan let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that Bren. Now you are going to that Doctor and all of us are going with you."

Brenda looked as if she was going to argue but finally nodded and said "Fine you all can go with me."

Dylan smiled. "Now that we have talked I think there are a lot of other people who want to talk to you too."

Brenda smiled. "I'll talk to them but first I want another kiss from you."

Dylan laughed but leaned in and obliged the woman that he loved. He would do anything for her and it wasn't as if kissing her was a hardship.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday when I had this chapter ready to post but I had a migraine from hell… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

After getting the kiss she had demanded from Dylan, Brand turned back towards her friends and family. "So what did I miss while I was sleeping? Anything good? Well besides Dylan showing up I mean."

At that everyone laughed and Brandon said "I got to know my niece who by the way reminds me so much of you at that age that it isn't even funny. Also we all talked about everything and anything. And then of course we had fun watching you sleep. Most of us couldn't take our eyes off of you because we were concerned about you."

Brenda sighed and closed her eyes. She should have known that Brandon would want to get straight to the point. She opened her eyes back up and saw everyone looking at her in concern. This is the main reason she didn't want everyone to know. She knew that they would constantly be checking on her and she also knew that it was going to end up driving her nuts.

She looked at her brother and said "I don't want you all to worry about me."

Brandon shook his head. "That isn't happening Bren. Now when is your appointment with the Specialist that you have to see?"

Brenda sighed again and took in a deep breath. "I got in two days which is Thursday and I have to be there at 9:30 in the morning."

Brandon nodded. "Okay that gives us time to make sure we get everything in place then."

Brenda looked at Brandon a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean get everything into place? What on Earth are you talking about Brandon? What do you know that I don't? What is going on in that head of yours or do I really not want to know?"

Everyone chuckled at that and Brandon said "Calm down Sis nothing bad I swear."

Brenda looked skeptically at Brandon and said "Why don't I believe you?"

Brandon smiled and looked over Brenda's shoulder at Dylan who smiled and said "Well Bren we need to get you and our daughter moved in with me. Do you really think that now that I got you in my arms that I'm letting you out of them again? I want to go to sleep with you laying next to me and in my arms and I want you to wake up in my arms."

Brenda looked at Dylan in shock as heart rate sped up. "Are you sure Dylan? Are you really sure?"

Dylan smiled at Brenda and leaned in and stole a kiss from her. "I am one hundred and fifty percent sure Brenda. Do you really think I would have said that to you if I wasn't? I want you and our daughter living with me. Will you move in with me Brenda? Will you share my life and let me share your life? Please move in with me. I've missed you so much and I have missed so much of our daughter's life. Please Bren. Please move in with me."

Before Brenda could say anything Deanna broke in with "Please Mom? I really want to live with Dad. I really want both of us to move in with Dad. We can finally be the family that both you and I have always wanted."

Brenda looked at her daughter and then at Dylan and she finally whispered "Yes, Dylan. Yes, I will move in with you. Yes, your daughter and I both will move in with you. I love you Dylan. I have always loved you. Even with an Ocean in between us I couldn't stop loving you. Even an Ocean apart I couldn't run away from loving you. Every day without you just about killed me. The only thing that kept me sane was knowing that I had our daughter and in a way I had you."

With every word that Brenda spoke Dylan's heart thudded harder and beated faster. "Brenda I have loved you for going on thirteen years now. My love for you doesn't diminish it just strengthens. My love for you never went away even with us broke up and on different continents. Now that I have you there is not a chance in hell that I am letting you go for even a minute. You are my woman just like I am your man."

Deanna was ecstatic at that and jumped up and rushed to her Mom and Dad and gave them both hugs and said "Finally. Finally we are a real family. Finally Mom you have the man you have always loved. I'm so happy for you two. I'm so happy for us three. I love you Mom and Dad."

Dylan smiled at his daughter with love shining in his eyes. "I may have only just found out about you Deanna but I love you already. I just know that as every day goes by I'm going to love you more just like I will fall even more in love with your Mom every day that passes."

Brenda looked from Dylan to Deanna and said "Are you sure about this Deanna? Once we move in with your father there is no turning back. I love you but I love him too. Living with him is what I want but only if you are one hundred percent sure it is what you want too."

Deanna smiled at her Mom and said "As Dad said earlier Mom. I am one hundred and fifty percent sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have said so. Mom you forget I may only be ten but with my IQ level I'm already ready to start High School. I may only be ten Mom but I'm a whole lot smarter than any ten year old I know and a whole lot smarter than some adults I know too. I want this. I want us both to move in with Dad. I just know that we will all be happy together."

Brenda smiled and gave her daughter a hug before she turned to Dylan and said "Well it looks like you have yourself two houseguests."

Dylan shook his head. "You never have been and you never will be a houseguest Brenda. You belong in my house just like I do. It will be our home. It will be the three of ours home together."

Brenda smiled and leaned into Dylan and tilted her face up to his as she pulled his head down to her. She settled her lips on his in a short but sweet and tender kiss. She finally had everything she had ever wanted in life and it only took thirteen years to get it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating this story… This chapter and the next chapter are short but I wanted to show Brenda's thoughts and feelings and then show Deanna's thoughts and feelings… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda couldn't believe that Dylan wanted her to move in with him. It was as if all of her dreams and wishes were coming true all at once. She knew that he had meant what he said and that made her all the more happier. She couldn't believe that she was finally getting everything she had ever wanted in life and all it had taken was ten years.

As she thought about the last ten years she smiled. Yes, she may not have had Dylan by her side but she had a part of him with her. She knew that when she returned home that she would run into him but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that he loved her still like she loved him. She leaned back into him and let out a sigh.

She looked around and saw all of their friends looking at her with smiles on their faces. She smiled back because how could she not when everything was finally right in her life. She knew that it would take work for them to be together but she also knew that nothing worthwhile in life came without having to work at it.

She knew that the next days, weeks, and months were going to be hard on her. But now she knew that she would get through them. She knew without a doubt that Dylan would make her get through them. She knew that he wouldn't let her give up or give in.

She turned her head and caught him looking at her and she gave him a slight smile. Inside she felt as if her life was finally complete. She felt as if she no longer had any worries. She felt as if she was loved and right where she belonged and she knew she felt that way because she was. All it took was her getting sick and coming home to make her realize that she couldn't live her life without Dylan by her side any longer.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is the last short chapter for a while… After this chapter things pick up in speed…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Deanna looked at her Mom and Dad and smiled. She knew now why her Mom always looked as if something was wrong with her. She could tell that her Mom's life was not complete until this moment. She knew that her Mom had been pining away for Dad but now that they were side by side she could tell that her Dad had also been pining away for her Mom.

She was truly happy that she was getting to move in with her Dad. She was even more happy that her Mom agreed to it. She knew that life would only get better from now on. She knew that her Dad would make sure both her and her Mom were alright and that they never needed anything.

She had kept it hidden from her Mom but she had always felt as if something inside of her was missing. Now that she has met her Dad she realized that it was him that was missing. She may not have liked him much when she first met him but now she loved him. She smiled as she saw her Dad lean down and kiss her Mom on the head.

She knew that things would be rough until they all got used to living with one another. She vowed though that she would never do anything to cause either her Mom or Dad pain. She was just so happy that she finally had all the family anyone could ask for. As she sat by her Uncle and watched her Mom and Dad she wondered if they realized that they weren't alone. She chuckled a little at that thought because it seemed like they had forgotten that they had a room full of people with him.

She now understood what her Mom had said a long time back. She smiled as she remembered her Mom's exact words. Her mom had told her once you find love like I did with your father no matter the distance, the time or the hurt you go through you will never stop loving them. She understood now that her Mom couldn't have stopped loving her Dad even if she had tried too.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wooohooo I am so happy that I'm able to type again… LMAO… Yay we are at a new day in this chapter… LMFAO… It only took 15 chapters… LMAO! Now things start to move fast! Okay so originally this chapter was going to be long but I put in one smaller chapter… I want to show Brenda's thoughts on what is going to happen today… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda was nervous about today. Not only was this the day she would start moving in with Dylan but she had an appointment with the Specialist and everyone was going with her. In a way she didn't want to hear what the Specialist had to say but yet in a way she did. She was just so scared that it was going to be bad news.

She looked over at Dylan and saw him looking at her and she smiled. She couldn't help but smile at him. She felt as if everything in her world was right again even though she still had the same problems that she had yesterday. She knew that she felt that everything in her world was right again because of Dylan. He always made everything seem so much better because of the fact that she loved him and because he loved her.

She just hoped that the news that they got today wouldn't be as bad as she feared. She knew that the pain was getting worse and far more frequent and that scared her shitless. But she also knew that she couldn't prolong it anymore. She needed to see what could be done if anything. She also knew that she had to let her family and friends be there for her. Most of all she knew that she had to let Dylan and their daughter stand by her side and help her fight whatever she needed to fight so that she could keep on living.

She took her eyes off of Dylan and looked around the living room that everyone was once again sitting in. She saw how happy everyone was that she was home. She knew that she had made the right decision to come home. She knew that they would help her get through this. She also knew that each and every one of them would fight for her and help her to fight for herself.

She looked at her daughter and her heart swelled with love and pride. Her daughter looked so much like Dylan at that moment that she had to chuckle. She knew that father and daughter were going to be inseparable. She also knew that her daughter would be stronger and able to get through this because her Dad would be there to help their daughter through it just like he would help her through it.

Once more her eyes cut back to Dylan. She couldn't believe that today after the appointment she would be moving in with him. It was as if every dream she has ever had about him and her were finally coming true. She has loved him since she was sixteen and she knew that she would love him for the rest of her life. No matter how many times she has tried to move on she just couldn't. She should have known ten years ago that she would never get over Dylan. She should have known that no guy would ever match up to him.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yay a new chapter! LMAO! Okay so I orginally had this chapter wrote out and then my laptop crashed and I lost everything! So I have to redo everything! LMAO! So this chapter is going to be short with Dylan's thoughts about what is going to happen today... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan was both nervous and excited about today. He couldn't believe that today was the day he had been waiting for what seems like forever. Today was the day that Brenda was moving in with him. Not only was Brenda moving in with him but so was his daughter. He couldn't be any happier than he was at this moment. Well actually yes he could. He'd be happier if him and Brenda were married but that could wait a while. He wanted to make sure that Brenda was comfortable with them living together and being together again after all this time. He knew that he was happy and that he would be comfortable with it but he wasn't the main priority right now. Brenda and his daughter were the main priorities and he would make sure that they were both happy and comfortable living with him before he popped the question. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too long before he did so because he really wanted to make Brenda his legally.

He was nervous and worried because today was the day that Brenda goes to see the Specialist. He couldn't help but hope that what the Specialist had to say wasn't bad. He wanted Brenda to get through this. He would do whatever he had to, to make sure that she survived this. If she had to be put in the hospital then he would be right there by her side.

He knew that she was worried and he wished he had the words to reassure her but right now he didn't. He looked around and saw that everyone had worry and concern in their eyes. He knew that they were all hoping that the Specialist would give them some kind of good news. He knew that whether the news was bad or good that he was going to be by his woman's side helping her and their daughter through anything and everything. He wouldn't let them feel alone. He would make sure that both of them knew how much he loved them daily.


End file.
